


Guaranteed

by Cheetara



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Locker Room, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: Continuing on from'Out To Lunch'... a quickie in the GCPD locker room.





	Guaranteed

You were waiting as he finally walked through the door of the locker room. Grabbing his tie and a handful of shirt you still managed to catch him by surprise, shoving him hard against the lockers. 

"What took you so long?" You growled, an inch from his ear, pressing him into the groaning metal doors as you grasped him roughly through his suit pants with your other hand. His eyes rolled back and you smiled.

"Trying to avoid making it look too obvious..." Ed gasped out as you rubbed and squeezed his hardening cock.

"We'll need to be quick... and quiet. Can you do that for me Ed?" You drew back letting his tie trail out of your fingers, catching it before it slipped all the way free, leading him around the corner near the shower stalls. 

Edward was looking at you with lust-drunk dark eyes. His hand slipped around the back of your neck and pulled you in for possibly one of the filthiest kisses you'd shared. You could still taste yourself on him.

"I've not been caught yet..." He said, gaze trailing over your body, the low tone of his voice heating you up even more. 

You pulled him around to switch places so that you were now against the wall. You grinned as you worked to unfasten his pants and pull his cock free, giving him a few long firm strokes before you turned you back to him, hiked up your skirt and spread your legs a little wider, baring yourself. When he didn't move at first you thought you had maybe broken him, then he placed a hand firmly on the swell of your ass as the other held his cock steady as he pressed himself inside in one smooth motion. Your knees buckled slightly but he was there, arm wrapping around your waist to hold you up, the movement pushed him sharply in to the hilt that you couldn't help let out a whimper at the sensation. He stilled and you turned to see him mockingly holding a finger to his pursed lips. You rutted your hips back in response and it was his turn to stifle a groan. The game of 'Who's Gonna Let Everyone in the GCPD Know We're Fucking' was over almost as quickly as it started as Ed began thrusting in earnest, holding you tightly. You threw your arms out in front of you to push against the cool tilted wall but no matter how you tried you couldn't move back against him. When you finally relaxed and let yourself be pliant in his arms you were rewarded with his long fingers sliding downward to circle your clit and you let your forehead lean against the wall as his pace quickened. Sometimes he'd slide almost all the way out and slam back in with such force it punched the breath from your lungs. He knew you could take it, licking and nipping at your neck as you let your head lay back against his shoulder and felt your orgasm build. His fingers were thrumming over your sopping wet core and your pussy began to spasm, it was so hard to keep your own promise to be silent as he fucked you into bliss. You brought your right hand up and over and gripped his hair. 

" _Ed-_ you whispered, eyes beginning to close. 

He nodded tersely, jaw clenched as he snapped his hips sharply, once, twice... unloading into your wet heat, one hand squeezing your breast and the other still focussed on bringing you off, his breath quick and hot against your neck as he came. 

The door opened. Ed pulled away as quickly and gently as he could and bundled you both into a shower stall, turning the water on so it didn't look weird...

"Hey, that you Ed?"

Of course it was fucking Gordon. You rolled your eyes at Ed as the water drenched your clothes. 

"Uh, yeah just cleaning up, that last body was a messy one, haha!" Ed responded. You couldn't help but smirk.

"Aright, come see me when you're done yeah?"

"Roger dodger!" 

_What the fuck_ you mouthed at him, trying to stop from laughing as he shrugged and shook his head. You heard the door close again and pounced immediately on Ed, dragging him into the spray and kissing the shocked look from his face. 

"You've got a change of clothes in your locker, ain'tcha?" You asked, pushing the suit jacket from his shoulders and undoing his shirt buttons, kicking your shoes off and to the side at the same time. 

"I do actually, just for this sort of situation..." he replied, doing the same.

You smiled and kissed him again wrapping your arms around him. "Better make sure it's well stocked as I can foresee this situation occurring frequently." 

"Oh is that so?" he quizzed, starting to help you out of your sodden clothes as well.

"Mm, It's almost guaranteed."


End file.
